


For Good This Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Children, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Mother-Son Relationship, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Routine, Sons, Talking, Welcome/Welcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was surprised to see his mother back in Hawaii, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	For Good This Time:

*Summary: Steve was surprised to see his mother back in Hawaii, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was finally happy, He got the closure that he deeply needed, & feels like he could get on with his life, He got back to his routine, Since he got back in Morocco. The Former Seal was glad that he has his ohana, & they have his back.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came to check in on him, & he was glad to see that his best friend was in a better mood. “Hey, Buddy, I just wanted to see if you want to grab breakfast”, Steve nodded, & they went to their favorite diner.

 

They caught each other up on everything, They had a wonderful breakfast together, & the blond dropped him off. “Call, If you need anything”, The Loudmouth Detective said, Before he drove away, & do his own errands, & have some time to himself.

 

Steve was shocked to find his mom in his living room, “Ma, What are you doing here ?”, He indicated for her to sit down, & he joined her, after he poured her a cup of hot tea, & he had some coffee, as they relaxed. Steve was glad to see her, & is wishing for her to stay.

 

“I’m here to keep my promise to my son, I was kidding about getting a place near you, but I did find my own place, I am here for you, For good this time”, The Former Seal just reached out to hug her, & said smiling, “Welcome Home, Mom, Welcome Home”, They ended up spending time together.

 

The End.


End file.
